


Finally

by Lady_Blackadder



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blackadder/pseuds/Lady_Blackadder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock thinks about what it took to finally bring him and John together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> Non beta read so please be kind :)

Sherlock stroked a hand down John's chest as the ex-soldier slept, as much as Sherlock was loathed to admit that he too was susceptible to man's base desires he had wanted John the moment he had laid eyes on him in St' Bart's, now here he was lying naked next to an equally naked John after they had finally exhausted each other.  
It's amazing that it took a psychopathic criminal with a bomb to finally bring them together, as soon as they entered the flat it was like a switch had been flipped and suddenly they could no longer keep their hands off one another. Now here he was watching John sleep and fighting the urge to wake John up for more, a dam had been broken for Sherlock and the good doctor was going to ease the flood 'Ten more minutes' thought Sherlock as he rested his head on John's slowly rising chest 'then we start again'

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and review :)


End file.
